This project is intended to design a model of pediatric AIDS, by mucosal inoculation of neonates with HIV-2287. One of the three macaques assigned to the project had been inoculated with 104 TCID of HIV-2287, had become infected, and developed AIDS (as defined by depletion of the CD4+ cell population from the peripheral blood) prior to this reporting period. However, this animal remained in apparent good health until the time of elective euthanasia, at which time a complete necropsy and histopathologic examination were done. Another of the macaques, a juvenile, was orally inoculated with HIV-2287 as a control animal for the neonates. This animal, although confirmed to be infected, did not show any other signs of disease, such as CD4+ depletion. The third macaque, inoculated orally as a neonate, has also become infected and has developed AIDS. This project has shown that M. nemestrina can be used as model of pediatric AIDS, and that infection by oral administration o f vi rus requires a high dose of virus, as compared with intravenous inoculation. FUNDING NIH grant RR00166.